wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Herald Volazj
| faction = Combat | location = Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom | instance = Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom }} Herald Volazj, a faceless one, is the last boss found in Ahn'kahet. Attacks and abilities *'Insanity': Around 66 and 33 percent health Herald Volazj becomes invulnerable and applies a debuff to the entire party. Similar in nature to phasing, each individual member sees hostile copies of their original party. Clones have about 4k HP each and must all be killed. Once an individual player's copies are dead you lose the insanity debuff and can begin assisting other members to kill their own hostile clones. Heroic Your copies have 12k HP *'Mind Flay': Only targets the main tank and inflicts shadow damage. *'Shadow Bolt Volley': Used every few seconds, deals roughly 350 shadow damage to the entire party. Tactics It is highly recommended the tank Shield reflect the Mind Flay. Insanity: Damage classes face a race to kill their clones quickly so as to aid other members. The kill order should be to first down the healer clone in your party, the damage clones, followed by the tank clone last. Classes with AoE can down all of the clones when they are grouped together. Party clones will not use trinkets or your special abilities. Once out of your Insanity phase, you can assist others. If there is a Death Knight in the group, he will always death grip you to him, so be prepared. Healers and tanks can and should use whatever means necessary to focus on survival while waiting for your party members to dispatch your evil counterparts and end Insanity. It is possible to finish off your own group in some situations with abilities like Holy Nova or Spell Reflection, but your focus should be to stay alive. It should not be necessary for druids to change form in preparation for Insanity. For instance, a restoration druid switching from tree of life to dire bear just before the phasing, hoping to make the fight easier. They may find a very difficult to kill resto bear charging and healing their group members even without having the appropriate talent. It is worth noting if Volazj is positioned right, Insanity can be dodged entirely by Line of Sighting him. Thus getting you and anyone else that LoS'ed him, no adds. (This may have been fixed in a recent patch) Loot Notes Herald Volazj speaks a language incomprehensible, let alone pronounceable, to any race other than the Faceless Ones. However, players also receive whispers in their mind when he speaks, translating what Volazj "says". Quotes * "They are not dead. They are not alive. They are outside the cycle." * "Gul'kafh an'shel. Yoq'al shn ky ywaq nuul." ("Gaze into the void. It is the perpetuity in which they dwell.") * On player death: "Ywaq ma phgwa'cul hnakf." ("They are the whisper on the shivering wind.") * On death: "Iilth vwah, uhn'agth fhssh za." ("Where one falls, many shall take its place.") External links Category:Bosses Category:Faceless ones Category:Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom mobs